1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and an audio output method.
2. Related Art
In the case of a projector incorporating a microphone input terminal, a line input terminal, and a speaker, a sound signal from the microphone input terminal and a sound signal from the line input terminal are mixed, and then output from the speaker.
In, for example, JP-A-5-64286, there is a description that audio output without distortion is performed using a microphone mixer circuit provided with a switch, which is turned ON upon insertion of a microphone plug into a microphone input terminal, and a circuit, which lowers the level of a music signal input to a mixer when the switch is turned ON.
However, in the case in which the control of lowering the audio output level is performed as described in the publication described above, there are some cases in which a sufficient sound volume is not obtained even if the user performs an operation of increasing the volume. Because, in order for mixing a plurality of types of sound signals from a plurality of types of input terminals, it is required for the projector or the like to assign an output allowable range of the speaker or the like to each of the sound signals. For example, if the projector or the like assigns a half of the output allowable range to each of the sound signal from the microphone input terminal and the sound signal from the line input terminal, the sound pressure level corresponding to each of the sound signal is reduced, and even in the case in which the user performs an operation of increasing the volume, it is not achievable to obtain the sufficient sound volume.